The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time
by Izu
Summary: Link sets out on a wild time traveling adventure as he quests to save Hyrule from the evil Ganondorf. Follow along with Link, his fairy partner, Navi, and several other familiar characters as he fights to save the six sages and defeat his arch foe.
1. The Deku Tree's Crisis

The Legend of

Zelda:

Ocarina of Time

_Some small notes before the story begins:_

The story line is tied closely with that of the game for the Nintendo 64, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, but I have made several changes to keep it interesting.

I have tried to not completely copy the dialect from the game, but some of it is unavoidable and would ruin the story.

And, I do know I'm not keeping to the tradition by allowing Link to speak, but it was pretty hard to get around it without Link doing so.

_And now, enjoy my version of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time._

_**The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, Part 1: The Child Saga**_

**Chapter 1: The Deku Tree's Crisis**

_The story begins in the dense, dense forest which spreads in the east of the Kingdom of Hyrule, the Kokiri Forest. Among the Kokiri Tribe which inhabits this area, each and every one possesses his own fairy. However, for some reason, there is one boy who doesn't have a fairy and his name is Link._

The children of the village in the vast Kokiri Forest began to surround an age-old tree. This was the protector of Kokiri Forest, the Great Deku Tree. His bark was in the shaped of an elder's face. Each child was a different shape and size, but they all seemed to always wear the same green tunics that represented the Kokiri. This moment was the time every day when the Great Deku Tree would spread his knowledge of the outside world to the young minds of the forest by telling them stories about the legends of Hyrule. Being unable to leave the forest, the Kokiri were especially interested in each new story the Deku Tree had in store them. However, there was one Kokiri missing from the tribe.

"Wahoo!" Link shouted as he ran through the forest. "I've got to hurry up if I'm going to get to the Great Deku Tree before he ends his story!"

This ten-year-old boy lived with the Kokiri in the Kokiri Forest, but because of his unusual amount of courage and strength, he was believed to not even be a true Kokiri.

Suddenly, Link stumbled over an overgrown patch of what seemed to be grass. Rubbing his face as he recovered from the fall, he looked back at the grass only to discover that it was a very angry Deku Scrub. Deku Scrub were tiny creatures who hid in the grass, awaiting unwary people to pass by and then scare them away by shooting Deku Nuts at them through their tube-like mouths. The Deku Scrub inhaled and opened its mouth.

"I'm sorry!" Link tried to apologize but it was already firing Deku Nuts in Link's direction.

Link dodged the nut and started running away. Just as he did so, he bumped into the village neighborhood bully, Mido. Two of his cronies stood behind his back.

"Whoa, hold on," Mido said. "You can't go beyond here."

"Whatever, Mido," Link replied angrily, standing up for himself. "I can go wherever I want!"

"No, you can't," Mido said. "Look, I'm the boss of the Kokiri, okay? A half-person like you is way too childish to hear the Great Deku Tree's story."

"That has nothing to do with it!" Link shouted back. "Now, get out of my way!"

Mido bent over and sneered at Link.

"If you want to pass, then get your own fairy first," he said.

Link couldn't take anymore. Mido always made fun of how Link was the only one in all of the Kokiri Forest who didn't have his own fairy. He lunged and tackled Mido to the ground. From there, Link and Mido began to wrestle around, Mido's cronies cheering on their leader.

"Well, next time you call me a half-person…" Link said after finally pinning Mido down.

But Link was unable to finish his sentence because Mido's fairy flew over and shoved Link into the pond nearby. Mido's two cronies helped him up and all three sneered at the defeated Link.

"See you later, half-person," one of the cronies said.

"That's not fair!" Link said, spitting water out of his mouth.

"What's unfair about it? Fairies are a part of the Kokiri," Mido replied. "She's equal to myself."

"Hey!" a heavy voice boomed from behind Mido. "What are you doing?"

It was the Great Deku Tree, he angrily looked down at the four boys. The now shaking Mido's gang ran off.

"Oh, no, we've been seen!" Mido cried. "Hmph! See you around, fairyless!"

Link angrily shouted them off.

"Cheer up, Link," the Deku Tree said as Link sadly got to his feet. "Nevermind what Mido says."

"Great Deku Tree," Link asked. "How come I'm the only one who's different from everyone else?"

"When the time comes, I'll tell you," the Great Deku Tree answered.

"I know…" Link sighed gloomily as his best friend ran up.

She was a young green-haired girl wearing the regular Kokiri Tunic.

"Link!" she cried from the foot of the Deku Tree.

"Saria!" Link replied and climbed down from the branch he had perched. "Have you got good timing or what! I have something I want to show you!"

"What is it?" Saria asked.

Link dug his hand into the small brown leather pouch he had slung around his back by a thing piece of string. He pulled out a small slingshot.

"Ta-da!" he said, showing it to Saria. "I call it the Fairy Slingshot, my own creation!"

"But, why'd you make it?" Saria inquired.

"Well, that is," Link said, loading a Deku Seed into the pouch of the slingshot and taking careful aim of a piece of fruit that was high in a tree. "so I can knock down the fruit in trees that I can't reach."

Link released his grip on the seed and it shot into the apple he had aimed at. It immediately fell from its branch.

"Wow, cool!" Saria said, picking up the fruit. "Let me try it next!"

Mido and his gang was spying on Link and Saria from a nearby bush. Mido angrily cursed Link under his breath.

"That little punk, being all lovey-dovey with Saria," he said.

Saria aimed for another apple but the arm hanging onto the slingshot slipped and she accidently let it fly straight into Mido's face. Rubbing his face, Mido left with the two cronies behind him.

"I'll get you someday, Link!" he shouted back at Link.

Saria laughed and Link put the Fairy Slingshot back into his pouch and placed it back over his shoulder.

"You're really wonderful to think of such things, Link!" she said.

"Maybe that's why no fairy will come to me," he said. "Hmm, I guess it's because I'm strange after all."

"That's not true," Saria said, smiling and attempting to cheer him up. "Ever if you don't have a fairy, you're still my very best friend, Link! Okay?"

"Yeah!" Link replied, smiling back at her.

Saria took out a small musical instrument called an ocarina. She began playing a tune and Link began to dance with Saria and her fairy. The golden sun was beginning to set in the west when Saria and Link started to settle down.

"Oh, by the way," Link said. "I've been having the same dream lately. The sky becomes pitch black. I'm standing in front of a huge house with a peaked roof."

"Hmm, could it be a castle?" Saria suggested.

"Castle?" Link asked. "What's that? Is it something deep in the forest?"

A thought suddenly occurred to Link. '_Why do things I don't know about appear in my dreams?_'

"Well, as the Great Deku Tree has told us, they exist far away from Kokiri Forest and beyond the plains," Saria explained. "It's said that the world is very big, and there are many different lands in it."

'_The world?_' Link thought to himself. '_What is this wide world? There is surely something outside of the forest I just don't know of yet._'

Saria waved good-bye to Link and headed home. Link stared blankly into the star-speckled sky, full of many thoughts. At this time, eerie black clouds began to eat away at the beautiful Kokiri Forest, unbeknown to Link.

'_I wonder if the Great Deku Tree would forgive me if I told him I wanted to go outside the forest,_' Link thought as he drifted off to sleep in his comfortable bed in the Kokiri Village. '_I guess I'd better not._'

"Heh heh heh."

Midnight engulfed Kokiri Forest as a shadowed creature crept toward the Great Deku Tree. But the Deku Tree sensed this and spotted the giant one-eyed insectoid.

"Who are you?" he asked. "You are allies with those who would become evil! I will never forgive those in this forest!"

The arachnid glared evilly at the Great Deku Tree and began to climb onto its bark.

"Heh heh, Deku Tree!" she said. "A tree cannot move. It is a sad being. Heh heh!"

With that, it squeezed tightly into the eyehole of the Deku Tree. A lone fairy flew up to the Great Deku Tree. She had been watching the whole thing safely concealed in the Deku Tree's leaves.

"Great Deku Tree?" she said. "Great Deku Tree, hold on!"

"Navi, is it?" the Deku Tree said, eyeing the fairy. "Just now, an evil creature has entered inside me. I'm losing my freedom."

"Great Deku Tree, what should I do?" Navi asked.

"The forest is in danger," the Deku Tree said. "Go to the fairyless child and invite him here. Go, Navi!"

With that, Navi zoomed off to the village.

Meanwhile, Mido was mischievously sneaking toward Link's house with the 'Holy Kokiri Saw' in his hand. (NOTE: See the bottom of this page if you don't get this pun.)

"I'm going to use this to saw a hole near Link's bed," Mido said to himself. "So, when he gets up in the morning, he'll fall! Heh heh!"

Mido climbed up the ladder to Link's house just as Navi flew through the entryway. Link was sound asleep in his bed.

"Link, Link!" she said soothingly and then suddenly shouted. "Wake up, Link! Get up right now!"

Link shot up from his slumber and began rubbing. "Huh?" he asked.

"I'm Navi," the fairy introduced herself to the startled boy. "The Great Deku Tree sent me."

"A fairy?" Link gasped. "Finally, a fairy has come to me!"

Link charged toward Navi with his hands ready to grasp.

"No, don't catch me!" Navi shouted, flying out of reach.

"Alright, I'm going to go boast to Mido!" Link said, walking out the door, where Mido was still setting his trap.

"There's no time for that!" Navi cried, catching up to Link as he fell through the just finished hole and onto Mido.

"Hm? Mido, what're you doing here?" Link asked.

"Very important business," Mido replied angrily. "Now, get off of me!"

As the two got to their feet, they noticed something strange was happening with the grass and trees around them.

"The grass is withering?" Link asked.

"The trees are, too!" Mido cried in alarm. "This has never happened before!"

"It's because something evil has entered the forest," Navi said. "The Great Deku Tree is in trouble. Link, hurry up and go!"

Followed closely by a cowering Mido, Link walked over to the Great Deku Tree. He, too, was withering, just like the rest of forest. The evil creature who had entered the Great Deku Tree watched as the three approached the Deku Tree.

"Heh,"

_To Be Continued…_

So, you couldn't figure out the pun I added by having Mido use a _saw_? "Kokiri" in Japanese also means "saw." Yeah, bad pun. .;;


	2. Link's Adventure

**Chapter 2: Link's Journey**

_In the Kokiri Tribe live the Kokiri people. Each and everyone have their own guardian fairy. The Great Deku Tree, the protector of the Kokiri Forest, had been attacked by an evil monsters one night and a fairy named Navi was sent to summon Link to the Great Deku Tree for help. Together with Mido, Link heads to the Great Deku Tree to find out what has happened._

"Great Deku Tree!" Link and Mido cried as they ran up to the wither old tree that was their protector.

In tears, Link started pounding the Deku Tree's bark for an answer.

"What's the matter, Great Deku Tree?" Link asked. "Answer me!"

"He's being real cold," Mido observed. "It's as if he's dead."

The commotion Link and Mido were making in front of the Great Deku Tree caused the entire village to awaken and see what the two were doing.

"Mido, Link?" Saria said, looking at the two from a distance.

"Heh, heh," a voice laughed from inside the Deku Tree.

Link looked for the source and found a giant eyeball. A hole suddenly formed in the bark and the Parasitic Arachnid, Queen Gohma, crawled out.

"Gya!" Mido cried in fear.

"It's her, Link! She's the one who cursed the Great Deku Tree and made him like this!"

Link and Mido backed up toward the rest of the Kokiri Tribe as Queen Gohma came near.

"Stone, give me the stone," Queen Gohma said. "Where is the stone!"

With that, she crawled back inside the Deku Tree, leaving a hole in its place. Mido and his gang cowered behind Link as he prepared to enter the Great Deku Tree and fight Queen Gohma. He took out the Fairy Slighshot he had made and ran toward the opening Queen Gohma created.

"Link!" Saria cried after him.

"I'll get her!" Link replied.

"Wait, I'll go, too!" Mido shouted after Link, fleeing from the protection of his cronies and taking out a shining blade. "I'll help the forest with the Kokiri Sword!"

With Mido by his side and the whole Kokiri Tribe behind him, Link climbed into the hole and into the Deku Tree. To their surprise, everything was covered in webbing! Mido began to shiver behind Link's back.

"Don't overdo yourself, Mido," Link sneered.

"Shut up!" Mido replied. "I'm not going to let you be the only one to show off in front of Saria!"

"What are you talking about?" Link asked.

"Hmph, I'll never let you have Saria!" Mido growled, walking forward in front of Link. "Hey! Come on out you stupid -!"

But he was interrupted by a sticky silky substance.

"Eww! What is this stuff?" Mido asked as he struggled to free himself.

Navi hushed them and flew ahead.

"There's a strange noise," she said.

"The stone," came a harsh voice. "Where is the stone?"

"She is," Link whispered as he gasped at Queen Gohma, "eating the Great Deku Tree!"

Queen Gohma looked up from her banquet and spotted Link and Mido. She approached them and looked down.

"Should I curse you two as well?" she cried.

"Waaaa!" Mido shouted and leapt behind Link again.

Queen Gohma pounced at Link and Mido with two of her giant claws. Link dodged and shot a Deku Seed at her with his Fairy Slingshot.

"Return the Great Deku Tree back to normal!" he cried.

But Queen Gohma merely winced as the seeds collided against her hard armor and fell to the floor.

"Give me the stone," she repeated. "Where is the stone?"

"Darn, it's no good!" Link said retreating. "What's this about a stone?"

"Link, stop!" Navi cried. "Mido is in the trouble!"

Link looked back to see Mido paralyzed in fear with Queen Gohma looming nearer. He shoved Mido over as the queen lowered her claw.

"It's too dangerous!" Link shouted, snapping Mido out of his sleep. "Let me do it myself!"

"Shut up, meddler!" Mido spouted angrily.

Suddenly, a small rock hit Link on the head. He looked up to see Queen Gohma about to pounce. He launched another Deku Seed at Queen Gohma, but it didn't effect Queen Gohma at all. Queen Gohma attempted to attack Link again, but Link leapt back to dodge. Queen Gohma began to approach again and Link tried to move and dodge, but couldn't move for some reason. He looked behind himself and saw that he had just jumped into a web!

"I can't move!" he shouted, struggling to get free. "Take this! Stay away!"

Link started rapid-firing Queen Gohma with Deku Seeds. Queen Gohma was getting closer. Link reached into his pouch for another bullet but it was empty!

'I have no more bullets!' Link thought as Queen Gohma got ready to finish him off. 'Great Deku Tree, I failed!'

Suddenly, Queen Gohma groaned in pain. Mido had hit her in the back with the Kokiri Sword!

"Darn it! Take me not that creep Link!" he cried.

Queen Gohma turned around and looked down at Mido hungrily. Mido started frantically throwing rocks at Queen Gohma but missed most of the shots and hit Link once.

"Look where you're throwing, geez!" Link shouted at him.

Suddenly, one of the rocks Mido was throwing hit Queen Gohma in the eye. Gohma stood there, dazed, for a moment.

"Link!" Navi cried. "Gohma's weakness is her eye! Go for her eye!"

Link picked up the rock that had hit him and loaded in the Fairy Slingshot. Queen Gohma had recovered from the attack and was going for Link again. Link let go of the slingshot and launched the rock into Gohma's eye.

Queen Gohma roared in pain as it began to shrunk. As the armor from Queen Gohma's giant form disappeared, Link and Mido looked down to see a tiny beetle in it's wake.

"So, this is Gohma's true form?" Link asked.

"Just a little bug, isn't it?" Mido added.

Victorious, the two boys climbed out of the Great Deku Tree to tell them what they had achieved.

"Great Deku Tree!" Link shouted as he and Mido emerged. "Great Deku Tree, we beat Gohma!"

"Well done, Link and Mido," the Deku Tree said. "With both of your powers combined, you successfully broke the spell. But it seems my life won't go back to normal, after all."

"What?" Link cried. "Why? That can't be! Don't die, Great Deku Tree! I fought with all my might! No, it can't be for nothing!"

"Link, listen well," the Deku Tree said. "As I was being eaten by Gohma, I understood her intentions. She was under a spell herself. The one using this frighteningly evil power, is a black king of the desert. His desire is to conquer Hyrule and make the Triforce his."

"The Triforce?" Link asked.

"The sacred triangles which keep the power descended from the gods of Hyrule from time immemorial," the Great Deku Tree answered. "The possess the power to create the world reflected in the heart of those who touch it. If a person with a pure heart touches it, it'll be a just world. If a person with a devilish heart touches it, it'll be a world conquered by evil. A horrible crisis is drawing near for Hyrule. The devilish person must not touch the Triforce! However, with your courage, surely you can kill his ambition."

"But, why me?" Link asked. "I can't fight such a scary guy. I just can't fight."

"YOU CAN!" the Deku Tree replied. "Find out about the outside world and grow."

Link stared blankly into the sky, deep in thought. But, he decided to agree and nodded.

"Now, go to the Kingdom of Hyrule," the Great Deku Tree continued. "There you'll surely meet the princess who was chosen by the gods. Give this stone to the princess. Take this Kokiri Emerald that that man wanted to the point that he'd curse me for it!"

A small sphere of green light suddenly floated out of the Great Deku Tree's leaves and dropped into Link's hands. As the bright light faded, Link saw that it was a small green stone with a spiral design on it.

"I believe in you," the Great Deku Tree said. "Please, Link."

"Alright," Link said confidently, putting the Kokiri Emerald away. "I understand, Great Deku Tree."

"It's best that you make a shield out of my remains," the Great Deku Tree added. "It should protect you from very evil in your path."

"Great Deku Tree," Navi said, flying up to the forest guardian.

"Navi, assist Link," the Deku Tree said to the fairy. "I ask you. Everyone, so long."

With that, the last of life inside the Great Deku Tree left him and he began to shrivel up himself.

"Great Deku Tree!" the whole of the Kokiri Tribe shouted, beginning to cry.

Link then decided to do what the Great Deku Tree said and get to work on a shield.

"Mido, please lend me that sword," Link said, turning to Mido and looking at the Kokiri Emerald.

Mido was confused and handed over the sword anyway. Link cut off a chunk of the Deku Tree's bark and started trimming it into a shield.

"Huh?" Mido asked.

"Okay, it worked!" Link said proudly, finishing up the wooden shield by scratching on the design the Kokiri Emerald had on it.

"Let's go, Navi!" Link said, standing up.

"Alright, Link!" Navi replied, flying up to him.

"Go? Go where?" Mido asked. "We Kokiri can't leave the forest!"

"I want to see the outside world, Mido," Link answered. "No matter how big or what's there, I want to see it with my own eyes."

Link held the Kokiri Sword toward Mido to return it.

"After I've passed the gem along, I'll return," Link said.

Mido shoved the sword back toward Link.

"Keep this sword!" he said, practically in tears. "And don't you come back, you hear me?"

Link ran off, daring not to turn back.

"Don't ever come back, you fool!" Mido shouted after him.

Link was almost to the exit of the forest when he was stopped by a sudden voice.

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

Link turned around to see his best friend looking sadly back at him.

"Saria," he replied. "I always known that I was different from the others. But, anyway."

"Hm?" Saria asked.

"But, this forest is my home!" Link said.

"Yeah!" Saria replied, taking out the ocarina she would always play for Link. "I'm giving you this ocarina. Play it sometimes and think of the forest, okay?"

Link reached out and grabbed the ocarina. Memories of the times he had with Saria in the forest flashed through his mind. Leaving the forest suddenly became harder but Link struggled against the weight and ran off in tears.

As Link entered Hyrule Field, an owl, Kaepora Gaebora, swooped from above and watched Link head off on his grand adventure in the kingdom of Hyrule.

"Hoo, so it seems the time for that child to depart on his journey has arrived," Kaepora said. "The world of Hyrule's future depends upon a single little boy. How will it end? In the name of the Deku Tree, I will watch over you."

And so, Link's journey began…

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
